


you took away my friend

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Phasma novel references, Post TROS, the MCD is Phasma which happened in TLJ, this is a cardinal hate account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Finn has to deal with the fact that Phasma is a very different person in his memory than she is in Hux'. He doesn't like it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Finn & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	you took away my friend

“What’s the kindest way to say you took away my friend?” Hux asked quietly. It was the first time he had spoken ever since they had hauled him into the falcon. He had been placed right between Poe and Chewie, both determined to prevent him from escaping. He hadn’t even tried that. 

He had just sat there, arms wrapped around his fragile legs, chin rested on his knees. He was smaller up close, less intimidating. 

“You haven’t been kind about everything else,” Finn replied. He knew this wasn’t directed at him. If Hux knew, he wouldn’t have saved them. Finn had seen them together. It wasn’t love, he was very convinced that Hux was not capable of that, but the closest thing. But so what if Hux didn’t know. Finn had killed her and it kept him awake at night. Not that he had done it but the absence of guilt. He had always wanted to be better than _them_ but maybe he wasn’t so different after all. 

Hux lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes were a different kind of blue than the General he had been with earlier but not less intense. And they were slightly shiny, like Hux was attempting to hold back tears. 

“You don’t know me,” Hux said. 

“You’re right. And I don’t want to. You spared us but you wouldn’t have had to if you didn’t become part of a facist opposition that disrespected the government enough to blow it into pieces-”

Finn stopped himself when he saw something ugly in Hux’ expression. The man exhaled heavily and pressed his chin to his knees again. His breaths came shakily and for a second Finn expected him to cry. 

“Is that why you killed her?”

Finn flinched but Hux wasn’t done yet. 

“Did the story reach the resistance? The murder mystery? Did Cardinal get what he wanted? A woman took his job and he had to dig until he found something worth killing her over?”

 _Who_ , Poe mouthed next to Hux. Finn could only offer him a shrug. Hux stared at him for a few more seconds, then he let himself fall back until he was leaning against the wall. Poe carefully followed his movements but when Hux posed no threat, he smiled at Finn. 

Finn loved him. It wasn’t the first time he thought this but it was the first time it was so intense he couldn’t breathe. All he had ever wanted and had never dared to ask for was right with him. 

“Okay,” Finn said. “You know what, I’m not surprised you refuse to see her as the sociopath she was.”

Hux curled his hands to fists and jumped to his feet. Finn wasn’t sure what he was trying to do but it wasn’t successful anyways. The Force warned him, a quiet whisper in the ocean of impressions, then Hux’ face clouded and he fell back. Poe had extended a hand to pull him back but now had to catch him. 

“Easy there,” he said, a lot softer than Finn would have. Maybe it was for the best that Poe guarded him, together with, well Chewie, but Chewie was reserved for the times Hux decided to fully act up. 

“You don’t get to have this,” Hux whispered. “Not her. You killed her. You don’t get to-”

He inhaled, wrapped his arms around his body. He looked like a man that had either lost the ability to think straight or at least refused to do so. 

“Are you hurt?” Poe asked, voice still too gentle for Finn’s liking. Hux deserved nothing. “We can get you something to eat, does that sound good?”

Hux glared at him but didn’t reply. Something appeared at the edge of Finn’s vision, a memory but it wasn’t his. It was intense enough for him to feel it. Phasma, but different than he remembered her. Her voice, without the usual edge. 

Those were Hux’ feelings. His memory. 

Finn wanted to refuse it. He didn’t want his stupid memory of a woman he hated. But he deserved it. If he kept the circumstances of her death a secret, he had to deal with his enemy grieving over her. 

He closed his eyes and forced himself to look at however Hux remembered her. 


End file.
